Beautiful Girl
by anything54312
Summary: Jude is insecure about herself. She thinks people hate her. So she does extreme things to try and fix it? Only one person can help her. Will he come to her rescue on time. My first fanfic! Please read and review! Jommy.
1. Fallen Angel

A/N: This is my first story so please reveiw! Tell me if its horrible. 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Instant Star'. I also do not own the song 'Fallen Angel' by Poison.

Chapter 1-Fallen Angel

**He saw her walking down the hall. She looked terrible. Actually she looked beautiful too. But something was wrong. She was upset, depressed. But, Why? Her hair was pulled loosely up in a messy bun. It was slowly falling down around her shoulders, but she didn't seem to notice. Or she just didn't care. She looked like she was going to fall at any moment. Her eyes were tired. She probably hadn't slept for days. But that was who she was. That was the same girl he had always known. Working herself to death. But still, something was off, wrong. She looked, sick almost. "Hey, girl," He said softly. She looked up. She'd been crying. Her eyeliner and mascara was running. She swallowed quickly and wiped her eyes. "Yeah?" she asked, as if nothing was wrong. But there was something wrong, he knew. He could read her like a book. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded her head quickly and gave me a huge fake grin. "You sure?" "YES," she said with an exasperated sigh. "Now stop pestering me, _daddy_." "Haha. C'mon," he said jerking his head in the direction of the studio. She sighed loudly and whined. He just stood there and smiled. He motioned for her to follow him. She grudgingly followed. "I thought we were done today," she said. "Well we were," he said, "but I wanted to make sure you liked your song, after all you have to like it, it's your song," he said making quotes in the air as he said 'your song'. She mumbled something that sounded like whatever. "You sure you don't need to talk?" he asked "Actually I have a new song," she said, "but it's different from the others, very different." He gave her a look and she read my mind. "I know change can be good," she said rolling her eyes. "It's about … suicide," she said quickly. **

**"Where'd the inspiration come from?" He asked slowly. She looked up into his eyes. "A dream," she said nonchalantly. He nodded. "Go ahead," he said. "It's called 'Empty Eyes'," She replied. She started to sing.**

_The sun is shining_

_But you shiver as goose bumps pop on your arms_

_You're a bitter girl with a cold heart _

_You're all alone _

_You never feel at home_

_You still dance, but don't give it your all_

_You care less with every fall_

_You let your hidden feelings out in a song_

_But soon that, too, will be gone_

**_CHORUS_:**

_When someone looks at you_

_What do you do_

_You stare back with a blank expression_

_Your face betraying no emotion_

_You know he didn't try, try to die_

_You know he would have never left, _

_Left you by yourself_

_But everyday a piece of you dies_

_And you see the world with empty eyes_

_You think how this could all end_

_And you could be with him again_

_Just one thing you have to do_

_But you're not sure how to_

_**CHORUS**_

_As you lay there bleeding_

_They're all screaming_

_You can hear them cry _

_You whisper 'goodbye'_

_No more empty eyes_

**"Well?" she asked. "Wow, that's deep," He whispered. She just looked at him. "It's a great song though." She sighed with relief. "Can I go now?" she asked. "Yeah, need a ride?" She nodded. He dropped her off at her house. "Goodnight, Tommy" she said. "Goodnight, Jude. See you tomorrow." She walked inside and went to the bathroom. She had a big lunch, well, it was in her opinion. She bent over the toilet and emptied her stomach's contents into it. She went to bed and immediately fell asleep. It had been a tiring day. It had been a very long and tiring day. She climbed into bed and fell into a troubled sleep. **

**Jude walked onto the stage. SME was already there and ready to go. She stepped over to the microphone. SME started playing. She had sung the first few lines when everyone started booing. She stopped abruptly. Everyone was jeering and yelling insults at her. "Pig! You're disgusting! Cow! We hate you! You suck! You stupid bitch!" The insults got worse and worse. Everyone was laughing now. She looked around helplessly for support. But everyone was laughing, everyone. Sadie, Jamie, Speiderman, Kyle, Wally, Darius, even Tommy was laughing at her. Suddenly a strange man appeared in the crowd. "What's the matter Jude? Huh? What is it, darling? Is everyone laughing at you? You poor thing. Well, it was only a matter of time. After all nobody likes you. Nobody cares about you. Everyone hates you. All your friends family, everyone. Even your precious, wonderful, perfect Tommy. Nobody wants you. All you do is screw up everyone else's lives. You're just a worthless, fat, ugly bitch. Why don't you just die? It would be a relief to everyone." Jude was crying so hard her entire body was shaking. "N-no, I-it-it's n-n-not tr-tr-true." He smirked. "Oh yes, it is. Face it Jude." Jude fell down and hugged her knees as she cried uncontrollably. "No it's not. It's not true," she repeated to her self over and over again. **

**"Jude. Jude. Jude!" Suddenly she bolted upright. She was in her bed, in her room. "You okay?" Sadie asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. What is it?" Sadie had been crouching at her bed. Now she was at her door. "It's 15 till 6. Time to get up." Jude groaned. "You sure you're okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." She nodded and walked out closing the door behind her. Jude groggily got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth. Then she got dressed and did her hair and make up. By the time she was finished it was 6:20. She made her way down to the kitchen. She grabbed a pop tart and made herself a cup of coffee. "Oh, you're up already." Jude jumped at the sound. She thought she was alone. She turned around and came face to face with Tommy. "How did you get in? I didn't hear you knock." Tommy sat down at the table. "That's cause I didn't. Spare key." Jude glared at him. "How did you get a spare key?" "Sadie. She got tired of me waking her up by banging on the door when we had to be at the studio early, so she gave me a spare key." Jude turned back to her coffee. "Remind me to kill her later." Tommy chuckled. "Come on. We gotta be a G-Major at 7." Jude reached into the cabinet and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. Then, she grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator. She made a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. "Dude, it takes twenty minutes to get there from here. We have forty minutes. Chill, we have a few minutes." So Tommy sat in silence as Jude ate her cereal. When she was finished they walked outside and got in Tommy's Viper. They drove to G-Major in a comfortable silence. When they got Tommy headed for Studio A while Jude searched the lobby for her Speiderman. She heard a commotion behind her. She turned to see Speed laughing like crazy. Suddenly her dream flashed through her head and what the guy had said. She realized how much she had eaten already today. She ran to the bathroom and into the first stall. Five minutes later she was standing in front of the mirror trying regain her composure. She slipped silently from the bathroom and headed toward Studio A. She walked into the small room where the producing was done. (Does anybody know what you call that room?) Tommy and Kwest were bobbing their heads to the song they had playing on the radio. Jude knew the song. She actually liked it. She quietly sang along with the band. "You go girl," Tommy chuckled. Jude rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we be working?" she asked. Tommy cut the music off. "Yeah. So we gonna record 'Empty Eyes'?" Jude nodded. "Mmhmm. Let me go get SME and we can lay down the music." "Okay." Jude walked towards the door but was stopped at the sound of Tommy's voice. "Hey." Jude turned. "Are you okay?" Jude felt her stomach lurch. "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned back to the soundboard and Jude went back into the lobby. "Hey Speed!" "Yah?" He asked. "Get Kyle and Wally and get your asses in there! We have work to do!" **

**"Okay Jude, one more time, please?" Jude just glared and nodded. She obediently sang the song again. "Okay that's a wrap." Jude made her way out of the recording booth and somehow had made it behind Tommy at super speed. "Oh you're so funny." "SHIT! How the hell did you get there so fast?" "I don't know." Tommy shook his head and looked back down at the soundboard. "Well you're done for now. Go eat or something." Jude scoffed. "I'm not hungry." Tommy raised his eyebrows and quickly let them down. "What was that?" "OH, just an 'oh really', surprise surprise." "Huh?" "It seems like you're never hungry anymore that's all." "Come on, you saw me eat this morning, and I've already ate twice today after that." Jude was starting to panic. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know and I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I guess I'm just tired." Tommy turned to look at Jude. "It's okay dude, it happens." Jude sat down in the vacant chair beside Tommy and pulled her journal. She opened it and looked down at the page. The beginning of a song she had never finished. It was titled 'Frozen'.(And no, not the same Frozen from season 1.) She had begun writing it about a year ago. She read through the lyrics and instantly remembered what it was about. 'Tommy,' she thought. "This is pretty good, I oughta finish this," she mumbled. "What?" Tommy asked. Jude looked up. "Nothing just thinking out loud." Tommy looked back down at the soundboard and continued doing whatever he was doing. Jude didn't feel like writing the lyrics so she closed her journal and tossed it to the floor and it landed on her bag. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She spun around in the chair and began daydreaming. After about ten minutes, she was just twisting from side to side and she drifted off to sleep. Her previous dream replayed itself in her head and she was once again speaking out loud. Loud enough for Tommy to hear. She was whimpering. "N-no, I-it-it's n-n-not tr-tr-true." She paused for a minute and all you could hear was her sobs. "No it's not. It's not true." Tommy began shaking her softly. "Jude! Jude! Wake up!" Jude jumped and looked around at her surroundings. She was in the studio with Tommy. Tommy was looking at her questioningly. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep and you seemed really upset." Jude quickly nodded. "Yeah just a bad dream." Tommy seemed unsure but accepted her answer. "You've been working to hard if you're falling asleep in the studio. You should go home and rest." "What? Are you kidding? I just didn't sleep well last night. Besides, after my little nap, I feel quite energetic. Let's get to work!" Tommy chuckled. "Well, if you'd been in a conscious state earlier, you'd know that I'm finished and unless you have something new then there's not much left to do." "We could go show Darius the new single," Jude suggested. "Yes, that we can do. Let's go do that now." Jude nodded eagerly. She was anxious to forget her previous dream. They walked to Darius' office and let him hear the new single. He loved it. To put it in his words it was going to be a 'number one hit so fast they wouldn't know what happened'. "Hey Tommy, I 'm gonna walk home, okay?" Jude said as they headed towards the doors of G-Major. "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah." "Okay. Well, see ya tomorrow bright and early." Jude groaned. "Don't remind me." Tommy just laughed and walked towards his car. "Later!" Jude called out to him. He responded with a wave. She walked down the sidewalk humming the song she had heard on the radio earlier. She suddenly heard the words softly floating in the air. She turned to see Tommy's car pulling out of Galaxy with the radio ****blaring. She sang along with it and continued even when she couldn't hear it anymore,** _"Cause sometimes you can't choose. It's like heads they win. Tails you're gonna lose. Win big--Mama's fallen angel. Lose big--livin' out her lies. Wants it all--Mama's fallen angel. Lose it all, rollin' the dice of her life."_

Okay well, there's the longer chapter one! Hope ya liked it!


	2. Under Pressure

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Instant Star or Under Pressure by Queen

**Chapter 2-Under Pressure**

**"Go away!" Jude screamed. She hit Tommy with her pillow. "Get up!" Tommy said for what seemed like the millionth time. "No." Tommy stood up. 'This girl really is not a morning person' thought Tommy. And he was right. Jude hated getting up early. He yanked the covers off of her and threw it down. Then, ignoring her protests, he grabbed her pillow and threw them down. Then he picked her, still ignoring her protests, and set her down in a chair. "Now, get ready, we have work to do," Tommy said. Jude just huffed with anger and frustration. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. She stomped across the room and got dressed and did her makeup.**

**- - -**

"**Harrison, you take forever to get ready," Tommy said, joking. "Yeah, well I have to look my absolute best," Jude said. They had just pulled into G-major Records. They walked in and headed straight for studio A and started setting up. "So, you wanna record 'Empty Eyes'?" Tommy asked Jude. "Yeah," she softly replied. He got behind the board and Jude started singing. When she finished she asked Tommy, "Hey, Quincy?" "Yeah?" "Do you think this should be acoustic?" she asked. "Yeah, that would sound really good." So they recorded the song again, and again, and again. "Perfect!" Tommy smiled up at Jude. She just barely smiled and shook her head. "Alright, that's it! Jude, what is wrong with you. You seem really stressed about something, and I want to know what. So, what's wrong?" She just shook her head and mumbled, "Nothing." Tommy raised an eyebrow at her. 'Yeah right, like hell nothing' Tommy thought. "Let's break for lunch," Tommy suggested. Jude nodded. She stood and walked out of the recording booth. Tommy stayed sitting and sighed. He heard the door open but didn't bother to see who it was. "Hey dude, what's up?" Kwest asked. "I wish I knew," Tommy replied. Kwest gave him a questioning look. "It's Jude, man, something's really wrong." They sat there for a moment. "I'm pretty sure she was just puking her guts out just before I came in here," Kwest almost whispered. Tommy looked up bewildered. "She's not sick, she was perfectly fine just a minute ago, well physically, emotionally I'm not so sure," Tommy said quickly, more to himself than to Kwest. He jumped up and walked swiftly to the bathroom. He stopped just outside of it. He heard someone crying inside. It was Jude. "Jude, what's wrong?" Tommy asked softly. Jude's head snapped up. Tommy had heard her crying. Crap. She sniffed and wiped her eyes and in a fake cheery voice "Yeah Tommy?" "What's wrong?" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Nothing," she said, opening the door and putting on a fake smile. "Yeah right, you were crying, I just heard you. And Kwest said that he heard you in there and it sounded like you were puking. That's not nothing," Tommy said sternly. She looked up at him with a tired expression. "Kwest heard wrong and I was crying because I have asligght cold," Jude said wearily. Tommy knew she was lying. He could tell by the look in her eyes. Jude knew that Tommy knew she was lying. She avoided his blue eyes and walked back to the recording booth. "Let's get back to work!" she yelled over her shoulder. Tommy nodded his head. He was afraid for her. He was going to figure out what was wrong with her. God help him, please. ****He followed her back into the studio. "So you have anything new?" "Actually, I have the beginning of a song. It's called 'Frozen'," she replied. She looked at him expectantly. "You need help?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Yes." Jude had already gotten her journal out of her book bag. She opened it up to the page with Frozen written across the top in capitol letters. "Let's see what you got," Tommy said. She handed him the journal and waited anxiously as he read through the lyrics. "This is really good." She smiled happily. "Good because I like it and I was gonna record it whether you liked it or not." Tommy faked a smile. He was still upset from the previous argument. They worked on the song for an hour when Jude looked at the clock. "Crap!" Tommy looked up at her. "What?" he asked. "I was supposed to be at the gym a couple minutes ago. Tommy looked at her like she was crazy. Since when did she go to the gym? "Do you need a ride?" She nodded as she gathered her stuff. They headed outside and to Tommy's car. The drive took about ten minutes. ****"So, since when do you work out?" Tommy asked as he watched Jude on some sort of bike thing. "Since I need to lose half of my weight." Tommy scoffed. "I hate to break it to ya tater tot, but you're like a tooth pick." "Please, I'm a cow! And DON'T call me tater tot." Tommy smirked at her. "Ain't happening." Jude stepped off the bike. About time, she'd been on it for 45 minutes. "You better watch it, I've been working out. I'll be able to kick your butt soon." Tommy laughed. "I highly doubt that." She took a huge gulp of her water and walked over to the treadmill. "Why are you still here again?" "Because I want to see your little work out routine and you need a ride home." "Are you sure you're not just here to annoy me?" Tommy grinned mischievously. "Oh yeah, and that too." Jude rolled her eyes as she started to jog in place. Ten minutes passed in silence when Tommy went to use the bathroom. He came back five minutes later. "What took you so long?" "What? You missed me?" Jude rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just wandering why you took so long. You're usually out of the bathroom in like 2 minutes." Tommy looked down. "I kind of got lost." Jude laughed. "Shut up," he grumbled. 30 minutes passed with very little conversation. "So what was that song Frozen about?" Tommy asked. He was truly curious though he knew that he knew he just didn't want to admit it. Jude looked like she had just paled. But then again she had been going nonstop on that thing for awhile now. "It was about a really good friend," she replied. "Jamie?" Jude looked at him like I was crazy. "No, it wasn't about Jamie. And, no I'm not gonna tell you who it was about," Jude said. Ten more minutes passed. "Jude, shouldn't you be stopping now?" he asked quietly. "No." Tommy looked at her. "I think it is. You don't looks so good." Jude huffed. "I'm fine Tommy, leave me alone." "NO! JUDE, STOP!" Tommy screamed. "Come on, Tommy! Five more minutes, just five more minutes!" Jude panted. "NO! You've been working out for an hour with one three-minute break! Enough! STOP!" Tommy screamed back. "Jackass," Jude mumbled, taking gulps of air as she stepped off the treadmill. Tommy didn't bother replying. She was working her self to hard. She was soaked through with sweat and she was panting uncontrollably. She looked like she was going to faint. She **_**was**_** dizzy and lightheaded. She didn't tell Tommy that though. "Have you ate anything today?" he asked suddenly. He had caught her off guard. "W-what?" She stuttered. "Have. You. Ate. Anything. Today." He asked again a look of concern playing on his face. "Yes," She lied through her teeth. She hated it. It was so, so, so hard lying to Tommy. Really, insanely hard. He didn't contradict her, even though he could tell something was off. He sighed loudly. All of a sudden, Jude was mumbling, "Tommy, I'm dizzy." And then she fell. Tommy ran forward and caught her just before she hit the ground.**

**"Jude! Jude! Are you okay?" Tommy picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car. He sat her down in the passengers seat and buckled her up. He drove her to the hospital and carried her quickly into the ER. HE explained what had happened and the doctors whisked her away. The next thing he knew he was in a waiting room on the second floor pacing. A doctor had told him that she had woken up but that he couldn't say anything else yet. **

**"You have family waiting for you Miss Harrison, should I explain to them what happened?" Jude shook her head. "No. No, please don't." The doctor looked skeptical. "They really should know." Jude looked up at him. Fear shone in her eyes. "Don't. Please just don't." The doctor nodded. "Of course. I'll go tell them they can see you." "Um, could you just send Tom Quincy first?" The doctor nodded and walked down the hall. 'Poor girl' he thought. 'Anorexia is hard to deal with, she shouldn't do it alone, but I can't go against her wishes. Hopefully she'll get better.' He walked down the hall toward an anxious group of people. **

**Jude changed the station on the small radio that was on her bedside table. She finally stopped on an old rock song. She sang along with the radio. _"It's the terror of knowing what this world is about. Watching some good friends screaming 'Let me out.' Pray tomorrow - gets me higher higher high. Pressure on people people on streets. Turned away from it all like a blind man. Sat on a fence but it don't work. Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn. Why - why - why?" _****she sang along with the radio.** _**"Caring about ourselves, This is our last dance, This is our last dance, This is ourselves, Under pressure, Under pressure, Pressure."**_


	3. Highway To Hell

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Instant Star or Highway To Hell by AC/DC

**Chapter 3-Highway To Hell**

"How is she? Is she ok? Where is she? She's gonna be alright, right?" Sadie asked. "I don't know." Tommy said sadly. He was standing in the hospital. Sadie had just rushed in along with Stewart. "What happened?" he asked frantically. "She was working out, and I told her she was pushing herself to hard and that she needed to stop, so she finally did, and then she just fainted." Tommy said in one breath. Tommy continued pacing as Sadie sank down into a chair and Stewart sat down beside her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a doctor came and talked them. Tommy wasn't even listening. "Can we see her?" "Actually, she requested to see a Tom Quincy before anyone else." He just nodded. The doctor looked led Tommy to Jude's room. He pointed to her door and Tommy slowly walked towards it. He opened the door and looked at the fragile form lying on the bed before him. Taylor looked up at him with tired eyes. She switched off the small radio beside her. Tommy silently sat down beside her bed. "What are you doing to yourself, Jude?" Tommy asked quietly. Jude opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't force herself to speak. "You're not eating and what little you do eat you throw up? That's anorexia _and_ bulimia. Why are you doing this? You're not fat. You're perfect just the way you are. Why in the world would you do something so stupid?" Tommy was still whispering. Jude's mouth was now wide open. He shook his head. "You're sick." "I'M FINE!" Jude screamed. Tommy looked up at her concern and worry in his eyes and voice, "You are NOT fine, you are anything BUT fine." Jude looked at him challengingly. "You know what Tommy, you don't know anything. You now absolutely nothing about me or the situation I am in. I'm not sick. Certain times call for extreme measures." "Since when has anytime called for putting your life in danger?! Since when is slowly killing yourself called for! HUH!?" Jude looked at him, anger showing on her pale face. "Overdramatic much. I'm not gonna die. What I'm doing is perfectly normal." Tommy looked at her like she was from the Twilight Zone. He stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back at Jude. He looked like he was going to cry. "You are hurting yourself and you don't even see it. And it's breaking my heart." He was crying now. He shook his head. "I care about you and it's killing me to see you like this." He wiped a few stray tears away. "Jude, don't do this to make yourself pretty, 'cause you are beautiful and whoever it is that you're doing this to yourself for, doesn't deserve you. You're better than this. Nobody, NOBODY, is worth hurting yourself over. NOBODY." And with that being said he stepped outside and closed the door. He strode down the hall towards the exit. He got in his car and headed home.

- - -

He strummed the guitar slowly. The soft music filled the air. He set the guitar down and grabbed a pen. He quickly jotted down the lyrics racing through his mind. Tommy was sitting in his living room writing a song. He hadn't written a song in years. He had only helped Jude write songs for her albums. This song was for Jude, it was about Jude. He was going to make her see the light. And a song would do just that. She might not listen to him telling her something, but she'll listen to him singing her something. Meanwhile, Jude sat in her hospital room with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe it. Tommy just left. He just left. Jude still couldn't believe what he had just said. How could he know the tiniest bit about what she was going through? What really surprised her though, was that he was crying, _the_ Tom Quincy was crying. He said it hurt him seeing her hurt herself, he said that he cared about her. Was it true? Jude was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do. Her family entered her room and immediately starting bombing her with questions. She couldn't tell them the truth, so she lied. She told them she was tired and needed some sleep. But she couldn't have slept if she wanted to. She eventually fell into a troubled sleep, Tommy's words still racing through her mind over and over and over again.

Tommy lay in his bed thinking of how he had almost let his true feelings for Jude slip. He replayed their conversation in his head over and over again until he eventually fell asleep. That night, Jude had the same dream, except it got worse. People started throwing things at her and nobody woke her up so that she knew that it was all a dream. She sat shaking and crying and whispering to herself on that stage for what felt like hours when she finally woke up. The doctor had came in and told her that she could go. So she signed herself out and headed towards the doors.

Tommy woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. He cut it off and was about to go to the kitchen when his phone rang. He grabbed it from his night stand and answered it. "Hello," he grunted. "Tom, man it's me, Darius, you need to be here in about 30 minutes." Tommy stood up and walked to his dresser. "Why, Jude's not working today," Tommy replied as he grabbed a pair of pants and hopped to put them on. After that was done, he headed towards the closet. "I beg to differ. I called her this morning and told her to come in, just like I'm doing to you now." Tommy grabbed a shirt and set the phone down for a second. He pulled it over his head as he screamed, "MAN SHE JUST GOT OUT," he stopped screaming and grabbed the phone, "of the hospital man, shouldn't she get some time off?" Tommy asked. "No."

"Whatever, man I gotta go, see ya later." Tommy hung up the phone and finished getting ready. He got a cup of coffee and made his way to G-Major. He turned on the radio and sang along with the song playing, "_Hey Satan, paying my dues, playing in a rocking band. Hey Mama, look at me, I'm on my way to the promised land. I'm on the highway to hell, highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell. Don't stop me_." It was going to be a very long day.

- - -

**Hey guys, sorry it's short. I already have the story planned out and I changed my mind, it's gonna be 7 chapters with an epilogue.**

**-A-**


	4. Here I Go Again

Hey guys! Update time. So before you read this, I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes. If you see the name Taylor I'm talking about Jude. I'm pretty sure I got everything but just incase. Please read & review! PLEASE

DISCLAIMER:I do not own 'Instant Star' or 'How I Feel' by Alexz Johnson or 'Here I Go Again' by Whitesnake

Chapter 4-Here I Go Again

Jude was instantly swarmed with paparazzi and reporters flashing cameras in her face and asking her millions of questions. "No comment!" She was so exhausted and just wanted to go home. But Darius had other plans. He had called Jude earlier to discuss some 'business' with her. He apparently wanted to get to work immediately. And going to work meant facing Tommy, seeing as he was her producer. Meanwhile…

Tommy walked into Studio A carrying his guitar with him. He set it down on the floor and began setting up. When he was finished Jude still wasn't there so he decided to work on his song. He still couldn't believe Darius was making her come into to work the same day she got out of the hospital. She needed rest. Oh well. Tommy carefully picked the guitar up and began slowly strumming the chords. Kwest silently opened the door and walked in. "Sounds good man," he remarked. Tommy just nodded and continued strumming. "I can't get the hook right," Tommy said with frustration. "So since when do you write songs alone that aren't for Jude's records?" Kwest inquired. "I'm just trying to make Jude see the light. Sh-she, she's sick man."

"How sick?" Kwest asked. He opened his mouth to speak again but Tommy interrupted, "She thinks she's fat or ugly. She thinks it's alright to hurt herself like this." Kwest looked at his friend. Emotions played all over his face. He had known Tommy for years but had never seen him feel so strongly for anyone, especially not one person. He really cared for Jude.

"Sounds to me like she needs a rude awakening." Kwest said quietly. Just then Jude walked in the studio. "Hi," she said avoiding Tommy's piercing blue eyes. "So, what are we recording today?" she asked. "Your choice," Tommy replied. "I have a new song I wanted to try," Tommy and Kwest simultaneously nodded.

"Its called 'How I Feel'" They walked into the recording room and sat down behind the soundboard. Tommy asked Taylor if she was ready, when she nodded he spoke into the microphone, "How I Feel take 1." The music began and Taylor's beautiful voice sounded through the headphones he and Kwest were wearing.

_I know how this all must look  
Like a picture ripped from a story book  
I've got it easy  
I've got it made_

There's a golden road laid out before me  
And everyone how they adore me  
Like a diamond  
In the sun

Did you just waste your breath  
Asking me how I feel today  
Or do you really want to know

_CHORUS:  
I'm completely unconnected  
Constantly rejected  
Like everything I've ever loved is coming down  
I'm drowning in emotion  
In the middle of the ocean  
Never knowing when it's over and I'm going down_

That's how I feel

I know I signed up for this game  
Where everybody knows my name  
Now they own a little piece of me  
My happiness fell off the track  
And I'd do anything to get it back  
Give this all, I'd give this all away

Did you just waste your breath  
Asking me how I feel today  
Is that a place you wanna go

CHORUS

Then you see me  
You say you don't even know me  
Couldn't pick me out of a line now  
The girl you know is so far-gone  
And I'm in hiding  
Living life undercover  
Smiling face for the camera  
I'm not long for this world

CHORUS

That's how I feel

Then you see me  
Say you don't even know me

It was good, but weaker than usual. Tommy listened carefully and when she was finished, told her to go through it one more time. "Ok, were gonna mix, now take a lunch break," Tommy said, hoping she would get the hint to eat. "Sure," she said not looking at him. She had gotten the hint. She walked out of the recording booth and headed toward hospitality. She got a pack of crackers and actually ate a few of them. Tommy smiled when he saw she had eaten something. It was a small step, a very small step, but it _was_ a step.

"Its… perfect!" Jude sighed. Tommy nodded his head in agreement. "You finally got that song down girl, and it is perfect." Jude smiled. Tommy smiled too. He was happy, the song was awesome and Jude had eaten something. Little did he know, she made a visit to the bathroom right after. There was a knock on the door and Karma entered. "Can we help you?," Jude asked. When there was no response she questioned her again. She had never seen Karma so agitated. "What's up?" Karma looked uncomfortable. "Umm, I need to talk to you, Tommy," she said uncertainly. Tommy looked at her questioningly. "Ok." He got up and followed her to hospitality. "Uh, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I thought you'd want to know. After Jude came over here earlier she went straight to the bathroom. I followed her and listened at the door. Tommy, she was puking her guts out."

Tommy was surprised. He hadn't expected this. He was furious. "Thanks for telling me," he said through clenched teeth. He turned abruptly and glided towards Studio A, where Jude was.

"Tommy, wait!" Karma called after him. He ignored her and stormed into the room where Jude was quietly sitting thinking. She jumped up when Tommy violently pushed open the door.

"Tommy, what the hell! What's wrong with you!?" Tommy was infuriated. "You are what's wrong with me! YOU! How could you be so stupid?! You won't listen to doctors, me or apparently anybody else for that matter! For God's sake, Jude, what's it gonna take, tell me please so I can get the point across! I can't believe this! After everything you just went through and you're _still_ throwing up everything you eat! God, how stupid are you!?" Tommy finished his rant and Jude stood there stunned with her jaw on the floor.

Finally she recovered and brushed past Tommy and out the door. "Where are you going?" he asked her. "I need to think, tell D I needed some time off." Tommy watched as she stumbled out the door.

He let her go. He walked into the studio and grabbed his guitar. Everyone was watching. "WHAT?! Get back to work!" He yelled. Everyone scattered. He walked out of the studio and drove home. He had a song to finish and a point to get across.

Jude ran all the way home. She stormed up the stairs and locked herself in her room with her journal. She began writing furiously. She eventually closed her journal and tossed it carelessly to the ground. Sadie came and knocked on her door.

"Jude, supper's ready," she called softly through the door. "I'm not hungry," she stubbornly replied. Sadie sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to leave you a plate in the microwave." Jude replied grumpily, "Whatever, I'm not gonna eat it." Sadie shook her head dejectedly and walked back downstairs. Jude grabbed her Ipod and randomly chose a song. The first song she listened to she had didn't know but the next song she sang aloud with. Loud enough for Sadie to hear when she walked past her door.

"_And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days, cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams. And here I go again on my own. Going down the only road I've ever known, like a drifter I was born to walk alone. And I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time,_" she sang.

Sadie continued walking to her room but stopped when she saw her dad. "Dad, do you know what's wrong with Jude?" Stewart shook his head. "I'm afraid not." Sadie looked back at Jude's door.

"I bet ya all the money in the world it was something Tommy did." Suddenly Jude's flew open. She looked ready to kill.

"Don't you dare drag Tommy into this! It isn't his fault every time I get upset! Even if Tommy has something to do with this, did you ever think that maybe it was my fault we got in an argument? I didn't think so! Do not, I repeat, DO NOT blame Tommy for all my problems! It is my fault I'm upset, beacause I'm an idiot! And Tommy didn't do anything but tell me the truth! So leave him alone damn it!"

She walked swiftly past them to the bathroom. When she came out they were both still standing there in shock.

"Ju-" Sadie began but was cut off by Jude. "No, don't say a thing." She walked back to her room and looked back at them.

"Don't call Tommy and piss him off, either of you," she said looking between her dad and Sadie. She closed her door and they heard the lock click. Sadie sighed soundly and walked back down the stairs followed by Stewart. They sat on the couch and started to watch 'The Texas Chainsaw Masscare:The Beginning.'

Jude heard people screaming downstairs and put her Ipod on the loudest it would go.

"Hey man. What's up?" Tommy asked. "I was just seeing how you were doing. You seemed pretty upset when you left G-Major today," Kwest respondeded walking past Tommy into his apartment.

"Make yourself at home." Kwest sat down on the couch taking in his surroundings. Tommy's guitar lay on the couch beside him and pencils lay carelessy on the coffee table. Balled up and wrinkled paper covered almost every surface.

"Still working on that song huh?" Tommy looked around.

"Yeah, how did ya figure it out?" he grunted sarcasitcally. Kwest rolled his eyes. "So, what happened?" he asked. Tommy moved his guitar and sat down on the couch beside Kwest and handed him a beer.

"I think I figured out what's wrong with Jude." Kwest waved his hand as a signal to keep going. "I think she's, uhh, umm," Tommy said.

"Man, spit it out already!" Tommy looked up at him.

"I think she's anorexic or bulimic."

Kwest choked on the gulp of beer he had just taken out. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah I know, that's what I thought."

"Does she know that you know?" Kwest questioned. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure when I blew my top she figured it out."

"Man this is huge. She needs help."

"I know and I'm gonna help her. I just need a little time," Tommy replied as he chugged down the rest of his beer. "Just a little more time."


	5. One Thing Leads To Another

Chapter 5-One Thing Leads To Another

**Chapter 5-One Thing Leads To Another**  
Stewart knocked softly on his daughter's door. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she sniffled. "Ju-" he began. "Go away dad!" Jude said crying. "Honey," he began again, only to be interrupted again. "Leave me alone, I'm fine, ok, now go away, please!" She sobbed. Stewart nodded and headed back downstairs. "Is she still crying?" Sadie asked his father at the foot of the stairs. Stewart nodded. Sadie couldn't take it anymore. She ran up the stairs into room and grabbed her cell. She then dialed a certain producer's number. "Hello?" Tommy answered his phone irritation playing in his voice. He was almost finished with the song. Just one verse wasn't perfect. "Hey Tom, it's Sadie."

"Hey Sadie, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering why my sister came home in tears, oh I don't know about two hours ago, and she's still crying? I'm surprised her tear ducts work so well!" Her voice was rising rapidly. She was angry, she was really angry. "I don't know," Tommy mumbled. "Oh yeah, I think you do! You know, you're probably the only guy who has ever made her cry so often and so much! So, Tom, what the hell did you do this time, huh?! Tell me, so I can go fix it, again!"  
"I didn't do anything! I was trying to help her!" Tommy finally snapped. "Excuse me?" Sadie asked coolly. "Never mind, and just so you know you don't have to fix anything, I can fix this on my own. Okay, I gotta go." He snapped his phone shut angrily. It was getting late and he was exhausted. He put his guitar in the case and headed towards his bedroom.

- - -

Jude had finally left her room. She took a long shower and thought about the day's previous events. Tommy's words replaying in her mind like a broken record. She heard every word, if you asked her what he had said, she would be able to repeat him word for word, but she didn't listen to him. She didn't get the message he was sending to her. She got out of the shower and was about to go to the kitchen, but she couldn't. She couldn't force herself to eat. She thought she was hungry but if she ate she would puke. Her body was rebelling against her and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing, not a single thing, she was utterly, completely, and totally defenseless. She was alone. Or at least she thought so. But she always had her family, friends, and of course, Tommy. Sitting Indian style on her bed, something dawned on her. She was in love with Tommy. "I'm in love," she whispered to herself. "I am in love with Tommy freaking Quincy, of all people," she said to herself. "Oh. My. God."

- - -

Tommy lied in bed thinking of Jude. Why wouldn't she listen to him? God, she was so damn stubborn. Jude was important to him, she was his best friend. Friend. "Oh who am I kidding? She's more than a friend! I'm in love with her! She has me wrapped around her finger! If she told me to jump I'd ask how high. She's got me whipped. I am in love with Jude freaking Harrison," Tommy exclaimed to himself. 'Oh God. This isn't good.' He thought frantically. "I'm seven years older than her, even though she is legal in a couple of months. But still, I'm her producer! We work together! It would never work, even if she was interested, which she's not, at least I don't think so," He cried out frantically. "Okay, Tommy calm down, you're overreacting." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He lie down and eventually fell into a troubled sleep. Back at the Harrison residence Jude had also fell asleep.

- - -

"Jude, Tommy! My office in five minutes!" Darius yelled out to the two as Jude entered the front doors and Tommy stepped out of Studio A. Neither had forgotten their last conversation. If you could call it that, it was more like a slaughtering. They walked towards Darius' office with an awkward and tense air in between them. Once they were seated Darius immediately began speaking. "We're having a concert promoting country music. I'm having my biggest artists perform. That means you Jude. Now you can sing a cover or you can write your own song."

"I'm gonna write it," Jude replied without thinking twice. No way in hell was she gonna do a cover. "It has to be a country song."

"Oh. But-,"

"No buts, Jude, if you can't write it you have to do a cover." Jude sighed dramatically. "Fine," she huffed. Jude and Tommy left without a sound. "I can't believe I have to do a cover." Tommy sighed. The tension was so thick you couldn't cut it with a machete. Jude walked away and grabbed her guitar and journal. She walked towards the stairs and went straight for the door leading to the roof. She closed the door to the exit and sat down with her back against the cement wall. She was going to finish her song first. She sang through the first verse and inspiration suddenly hit her. She grabbed her journal and wrote down the chorus. Meanwhile Darius told Tommy the two songs Jude could perform. She got to pick. Tommy looked for her but couldn't find her so he randomly picked and told Darius what they were going to do. A rhythm was already forming in her mind when she rushed into Studio A looking for Tommy. "Ok, I just finished this song and I think its gonna be amazing, can we record?" she said in one breath. "We need to work on your cover first, D's orders."

"UGH! What am I singing?" Tommy looked at the lyrics in his hands and replied, "Something about a smile, here." Jude looked at what he was handing her. "I don't need the lyrics, I know the song." She stalked into the recording booth and gave Tommy a thumbs up. Tommy counted down and she began singing. When she finished she looked at Tommy expectantly. "Wow, that was really good," Tommy managed to choke out. "Thanks."

"Lets get a couple more takes then we'll show D." Jude nodded in response.

- - -

Four hours and twelve takes later, Tommy and Juder were showing Darius the final product. He nodded along with the music keeping his face expressionless so that you couldn't tell what he was thinking of. Jude wished she were more like that. She was so straightforward most the time. "It's wonderful, I love it. So Jude, this is what you'll perform on Saturday." She just dejectedly nodded. They walked out of Darius' office. They were both still lost and thought. "It's amazing how that song fits my current situation," Jude thought. Tommy was thinking how it was kind of fitting for the situation she was in also. They silently departed and went their separate ways to think.

- - -

"Ready?" Tommy asked. "Yeah," Jude responded. "Showtime." A small smile flickered across her face. She walked onto to stage and announced the song she was singing. She looked over at Tommy and he gave her an encouraging smile.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you..._

Chorus:  
Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay...

Chorus

You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
Goodbye, baby  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby

Jude finished singing and smiled. She then spoke into the microphone. "Thank you!" She walked off stage beaming. It was her first real smile in months. Performing always put her on an all time high. Tommy was glad to see Jude happy for real. He met her as she stepped off stage. "That was wonderful miss, I think you could, quite possibly, be a huge star." He smiled as he said it. She just rolled her eyes and flung her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "_I'm_ sorry, I was totally being an idiot. And you were right, I shouldn't have been doing what I was." Tommy looked at her questioningly. "Was?" She nodded. "I'm working on it, and I'm getting better." Tommy's soul soared. He smiled and embraced her again. She silently cursed herself for being so cruel. 'How can I do this to him? How can I keep lying to him? Oh God, I'm terrible.' She thought. She plastered a smile. She was not going to ruin this. Not now. Everything, well almost everything, was perfect. And she was not going to screw it up.

- - -

"NO!" Tommy let out a frustrated sigh, "Come on, Jude, just change the freaking chord progression," he said into the microphone. "No, no, no, no, no, and no."

"Ugh, stop being difficult, change the damn chord progression." Taylor glared at him. "I'm not being difficult, and _no_, **absolutely not**, as in hell no, get over it, it is not happening!" Tommy ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. It was good thing there was a glass wall in between them. "Oh. My. Fucking God! Taylor it is one chord progession, one! It is not gonna kill you." Jude nodded relentlessly. "Yes it is," she argued. "Just try it, please." Tommy gave her his infamous puppy dog look. "I'll try it, but it's not gonna fix it." Tommy could barely hide his victory smile. Jude tried the chord progression and that was exactly what was wrong with the song they were writing. "Fine, I was wrong and you were right, happy?" Tommy nodded and smirked. "Smartass." Tommy arched his eyebrows, but let it pass. He also quietly muttered, "So you're being a bitch right now." But fortunately Jude didn't hear him. "What?" she asked him. "Oh, nothing," he replied. "Okay," she said and stood up from the stool and walked out of the recording booth and into the room Tommy was in. She sat down in the rolling chair beside him and twirled around while she listened to the playback. "It's good, I like it." Tommy nodded in agreement. "Okay, miss rockstar, you need some new material…" Jude threw her head back and groaned. "I know, it's just I haven't really been inspired lately." Tommy looked at her imploringly. "What were you working on when you had to get ready for that cover?" Jude waited a little bit before she responded. "Oh, that was nothing, it wasn't that good." Tommy arched his eyebrow and replied, "I don't know, you looked pretty excited, like 'I just wrote a awesome number one hit song' excited." Jude nodded. "Nah." Tommy sighed and shrugged, "Well, m'lady, you need to get a writing, you know get those creative juices flowing." Jude nodded. "You know what, I'm gonna go work on that write now." She grabbed her journal, guitar and pen and walked out. She headed up the familiar stairs and stepped onto the gravel of the roof. This was her special place. Her special place to think, cry, write songs, whatever she wanted to do without distraction. She opened her journal and violently flipped to a blank page. She was suddenly inspired. And, although she hated to admit it, this next little 'masterpiece' of hers was definitely about Tommy. She scribbled down lyrics and music ideas. Two hours later, she had a rough copy. She walked back into the studio to find everyone was gone, except Tommy. He was in the tiny kitchenette getting a bottle of water. "Hey." He looked up and smiled. She was standing in the middle of the lobby. "So, you finished writing a number one hit yet?" Jude smirked at him. "Maybe, but you can't see it, if I even did write it," she teased. He put his lower lip out and pouted. "Please," he drew out the word really long. She shook her head vigorously, "Sorry, no, it's not finished."

"Hmph, fine." He tried to pretend to be angry but he couldn't keep a straight face. This was good, it was like old times, where they would goof off and tease each other and just have fun. "C'mon I'll help ya wrap up." Tommy just stood there and looked her up and down. "What?" she asked in an irritated tone. "Nothing." He walked towards her. "Seriously, Tommy, what is it?" she asked getting even more agitated. He was mere inches from her now. "I was just thinking how fun it would be to," he paused. "Fun to what?" He smirked down at her. "Tickle you!" he said and started tickling her so fast she had no time to react. "Tommy, stop," Juder gasped for air. He picked her up and carefully threw her onto a nearby couch. He was now holding her down with one hand and tickling her with the other. "TOMMY! PLEASE STOP!" Tommy grinned evilly. "No way, isn't happening!" She couldn't stop laughing. "Unless, you say it." She shook her head while still gasping for breath and laughing. "Say it, Jude, and I'll stop."

"OK, OK! I'LL SAY IT!" she screamed. "TOMMY QUINCY IS THE MOST HANDSOME MAN ON THE PLANET, HE IS ALSO THE BEST PRODUCER ANYBODY COULD EVER WANT AND HE JUST ROCKS! HE IS IRREPLACEABLE AnD HE IS TWELVE TIMES BETTER THAN ME AT EVERYTHING!" she finally yelled out. He stopped immediately. "Thank you." Jude finally caught her breath. "Yeah, anything to stroke your gigantic ego." He laughed. He was kneeling down beside the couch and Jude was still lying down. He stood up and helped her up. "Ugh, I was comfortable, I wanna lay back down." She pushed Tommy onto the couch and fell softly on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she lay her head down on his chest. They were both perfectly content and didn't want move, so they didn't. Very soon Jude fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, and soon after Tommy followed.

- - -

"Awwww," Karma said as she stared down at the cute sight. "Kwest, look," she said as Kwest walked past them. He stopped and looked down at what she thought was so sweet. He chuckled. "Man, I sure as hell ain't letting this one pass. No way." He pulled out his phone that happened to be a camera phone and took a couple of shots of the peaceful sleepers entangled together. "I can use this for blackmail and just plain embarrassment. Haha. I knew I'd get you back eventually with something, Tom." He chuckled again and walked away. He knew better than to wake them up. They'd probably had another all-nighter. Karma had also taken out her camera phone and snapped a few pictures, she could also use something against Jude and it was just too cute not to capture the moment. She smiled and walked away. She also knew better than to wake them. Darius walked out of his office and noticed people whispering. He soon noticed what they were whispering about. "JUDE, TOMMY, GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP, NOW! I DON'T PAY YOU TO SLEEP," Darius screamed. Tommy and Jude had both woken up. Jude being the one closest to the edge fell off onto the ground and hit her head on a nearby chair. "MY OFFICE NOW!" Darius screamed. Jude was rubbing her head and mumbling curses worthy of any sailor under her breath. Tommy stood up and helped her to her feet. "God, does he think we're deaf?" she mumbled to Tommy. They walked to Darius' office and walked in without knocking. "Have a seat." They obediently sat down. "Okay, I'll get straight to the point, I need a number one single, now. And it would really help if you two were actually working and not cuddling in the main lobby and distracting everyone else from their work." Jude was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Tommy was about to explain because he always did, when Jude spoke up. "Listen Darius, we were up all night working on a new single and we started goofing off and we ended up falling in a heap on the couch. We just laid there because we were both really tired and we sorta just fell asleep, we're sorry and it won't happen again." Darius nodded. "You can go now." They were almost out the door when Jude turned to face Darius. "Oh yeah, and FYI, we were not cuddling." She walked out the door and closed it behind her. "When will they open their eyes?" he chuckled to himself, "They are so oblivious and it is so hilarious."

- - -

"Come on Tommy, it's 2 AM," Jude whined. "We're almost done, I promise." Jude went to use the bathroom and when she came back Tommy was finished and ready to go. "Wow, that was faster than I thought."

"Yeah, so are ya gonna let me see that new song of yours?" Jude looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe tomorrow," she said after about five minutes. "Come on lets get you home. You can sleep all day tomorrow, it's Sunday."

"HALLELUJAH, YAY!" she said loudly. He laughed. "You know that I'm not gonna let you sleep all day, cause I wanna hear that song."

"Ugh!" They were in the parking lot now. They got in his blue Viper. The ride to the Harrison residence was silent. Jude and Tommy got out of the car. He helped her get her guitar out of the trunk. He handed it to her and his hand innocently brushed hers. The heat that radiated off her skin did not go unnoticed by Tommy, and Jude felt shivers run down her spine at the contact. He walked with her to the door. She leaned the guitar case against the wall. "Thanks for the ride, and thanks for your help with the songs." He smiled down at her. She smiled back. "No problem, I had fun, besides it's kinda my job." She playfully punched his shoulder. "Ow." He rubbed the spot she had hit him pretending that it hurt. She rolled her eyes but continued smiling. "Goodnight Tommy."

"G'night, Jude." He walked slowly back to his car. He watched as she picked up her guitar and walked inside. He was just about to pull out of the driveway when the front door was flung open and Jude came flying out. He rolled down the window. "What's wrong?" She yawned before she answered. "I forgot my journal." By now she was leaning in the drivers side window. He looked over at the passengers seat and saw the brown leather book. He picked it up and handed it to her. She was so anxious to get it back she was practically in the car. When he turned his head towards her, she was mere centimeters away from his face. They immediately got lost in each other's eyes and before he could stop himself her intoxicating scent was pulling him in and their lips softly touched. It was gentle and sweet and short lived. It was over as soon as it began. But they both stayed motionless with their eyes closed for a few seconds afterward. But they were pulled roughly back into reality. "Uh-uh-umm-uh," was all Tommy could stutter out. Jude's eyes widened with realization of what had just happened. Those soft, pink, sweet, perfect lips she'd been dreaming of had finally touched her lips. "I-I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Judeshook her head, "I'm sorry." "Don't be, it was my fault," Tommy started again, but Jude again interjected. "It doesn't really matter. I should go, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Tommy nodded his head. "Yeah. So should we pretend that didn't just happen?" Jude's heart shattered. "Yeah, it never happened." She nodded. Tommy's heart crumbled. "Okay, well, goodnight." Jude had her journal in hand and was out of the window. "Goodnight Tommy." She walked inside. That night both Jude and Tommy went to bed with broken hearts. Both thought that the other thought the kiss was a mistake. But in reality both though the kiss was completely, well completely perfect, not an accident. Tommy fell asleep to have dreams of Jude. Jude grabbed her Ipod and put it on shuffle. She had heard this song a million times but never could remember the name of the band. She listened to the person singing.

_"But when one little cross leads to shots, grit your teeth. You run for cover so discreet. Why don't they, do what they say, say what you mean. One thing leads to another. You told me something wrong, I know I listen too long. But then, one thing leads to another."_


End file.
